deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayato Kirishima vs Blake Belladonna
Prelude Some weapons are used to fight point blank, others at a range. Then there's those special weapons that do both. Ayato Kirishima from Tokyo Ghoul and Blake Belladonna from RWBY both possess such weapons, but which one is the master? interlude * Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92H3Mscg7QQ* Ike: There are those that either specialize in close range combat or battles from afar. And there are those that say fuck that I want to do both. These two fighters fall in the latter. Nova: There is Ayato Kirishima, The Black Rabbit Ike: There is also Blake Belladonna, the third member of the RWBY squad Nova: I'm Nova and that potato is Ike Ike: We're going to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Ayato Kirishima *Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sePUuKYRv1M Ike: The 20th ward is generally a nice place... generally. But there's still CCG-Ghoul conflict, and at a young age the ghouls Ayato and Touka Kirishima lost their father, Arato Kirishima, to the war. Ayato, the younger brother, never forgave his father for dying Ayato: I see, so that's where you are, my lousy father! Nova: His sister attempted to raise him, but Ayato decided to lead his own life. More specifically he decided to abandon the 20th Ward and make life a living for his enemies in whatever ward he pleased. Ike: Yeah, and of course he caught the eye of Aogiri Tree, who recruited him. He rapidly rose through the ranks and basically just raised hell for about 3 years give or take. Then he had to find Rize before Yamori did because infighting. Nova: Yamori beat him to Kaneki, who smelled like Rize. However, Ayato was able to act as if he was working with Jason to kidnap Kaneki, and returned to the 11th ward. There he is seen battling multiple CCG agents by using his fucking wings as a shield. It was there, he faced his sister, Touka. Ayato: The world runs on power. Everything is determined by the superior power. You are weak. That is why you lose Ike: The siblings began to battle, but it was clear from the beginning who would win. As powerful as Touka was, she was no match for her younger brother. Ayato quickly countered her attacks and overwhelmed her, before EATING HER FUCKING KAGUNE OFF. Nova: And then, a new adversary, Kaneki Ken. The two battled and were more or less a match for each other, with Kaneki having the slightest of edges. The showdown ended in a massive climactic moment where Kaneki collapsed a building on top of Ayato, but this was nowhere near enough to kill him, even though half his fucking bones were broken. He just got back up Ike: After this he took up the alias Black Rabbit to absolve his sister of guilt in the des of the Doves because good guy Ayato I guess? Nova: He then stole data from the Commission of Counter-Ghoul. During this time he led an attack on multiple well trained CCG investigators, killing all but one, the survivor being heavily wounded and unable to fight Ike: During the auction arc, after Hinami detects a CCG agent, he engages in combat with Juuzou Suyuza, the investigator that had taken down Koruna and her sister, both SS class ghouls, and had a 99% kill rate. Despite this, Ayato was able to combat and have an advantage against Juuzou before retreating. Nova: Of course, while he doesn't use weapons the Black Rabbit does have an arsenal of skills to keep his enemies busy, namely his Ukaku Kagune, Superhuman speed, strength, and stamina, as well as his intelligence, he is able to lead and plan very well. Ike: He moves at hypersonic speed, able to keep up with Kaneki. His durability is such that he can survive an entire building collapsing on him, and its rather likely he could collapse a building himself Nova: His main weapon is he's kagune, a Ukaku type. Two wings sprout out of his upper shoulder blades and can be used in a variety ways. They are mainly used to blast their enemies with RC Blood crystals, acting as bullets. However, Ayato is skilled enough to use them as a defensive shield around his body and he can also turn his wing into a blade to fight close range. Ike: The fact he can fight close range overcomes one of the greatest weaknesses of a Ukaku wielder, their range combat. He can mix it up and it makes him incredibly dangerous. He also overcame the second major weakness of a Ukaku, their relatively low stamina. He has built up so much RC blood he can fight for very long periods of time without tiring, unlike his sister. Nova: Most of his weaknesses are very unique to his universe. CRc Gas, Kagune's, Quinque's, Hypodermic needles. He does have one critical weakness however, that could ultimately be his downfall. His arrogance Ike: Ayato has a very bolstered view of himself, and this can lead him to making false assumptions about his enemies being dead, namely Kaneki. How someone who is able to organize raids and strategies, is so fucking arrogant still makes no sense, but logic. Nova: To some extent he has every right to be, as CCG Investigator Aroma noted, Ayato continues to get stronger and more dangerous. Ayato: Our mother and father both died because they were weak. What can a weak person protect? Who can they save? Without power the weak can only be snatched away. Blake Belladonna *Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWeHi0sEpI8 Pre Death Battle *Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMAVLXk9QWA *Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iO_WxYC34eM *Que: (Last song undecided) Death Battle Conclusions Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Anime vs Internet Shows Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years